Evil Spirit in Kikori Forest
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: well...the tittle explains the first chapter. I'm not good at this bit, sooooo I'll skip it ^_^ Enjoy!


Author's note** I actually had a dream about this once! it was quite freaky actually. I hope it doesn't sound too far out for u....  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
This story is set during the time of *Ocarina of Time* Saga. Link is in his younger form and has been sent on a mission by Saria. The Kikori have learned of an evil spirit residing in the Forest. The spirit has taken over the area and enclosed it in a thick Mist. The Kikori are unable to enter the mist because it chokes them. Saria thinks Link will handle it because he is a Hylian. The story continues....  
  
"Now..." Link thought out aloud, "How do you read this thing" he turned the ancient map every which way to try and work it out.  
*I think you've got it upside down* stated Navi as she hovered above Link's shoulder. Link looked at Navi out of the corner of his eye and sighed as he turned the map up the right way.  
"Well....now that I have it the right way, how do I read it?" Link asked sarcastically.  
*It's ancient Hylian..Don't tell me you don't know that?* she stated.  
"I didn't actually get a chance to go to school now did I?" he answered.  
*Your lucky I'm here!* Navi's chirped as she looked harder at the map. *Oh this is easy* she stated.  
"What's so easy about it!" Link huffed.  
*You virtually go to the forset temple entrence and turn left instead of right!*  
"That easy huh? Then why can't the Kikori go?" Link asked again.  
*Well, The mist begins there. Plus your bigger and stronger than them*  
"True" Link grinned.  
*Don't go getting a big head over it or anything! We still got to face the spirit, AND see if you can handle the mist*  
"How hard can it be?" Link shrugged as they headed off into the forest.  
**entrance to Forest Temple***  
"Now" Link looked at the map, "We go this way" he pointed to another log and started to walk.  
*HEY!*  
"What?"  
*Are you equiped enough?* Navi flew infront of him.  
"Of course!"  
*Okay! just thought I'd check, Let's go!* she huffed and flew into the log.  
"Right.." Link sighed and followed in.  
On the other side, the forest was exactly the same. The mist was dense, like a dark cloud.  
"Some evil forest.." Link grumbled as he walked along.   
*Good to see that you tested the mist to see if you could breath it or not* Navi snapped. Link sighed and took a few sarcastically large breaths.  
"Tastes good ta me!" he grinned and continued walking on. He came to a clearing with a lone stump in the middle.  
*Wierd* Navi stated. Suddenly a dark figure appeared on the log. It was now bigger then Link and was drapped in a black, hooded robe.  
"Who are you!" Link called.  
"I think I should be asking you that question" a young girls voice snapped.  
"Show yourself!"  
"Fine.." the figure dropped the cloak to reveal a young girl. The girl was completely black, black skin and hair. Bright yellow eyes glowed from the dark face. She had hylian type ears which seemed to stick out a tad. Her hair was pulled back in a very long plat with a few strands for a fringe, the ends of it being a deep violet in colour. She was wrapped in a purple type robe.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, jumping down from the log.  
"Aren't you a little small to be a evil spirit?" Link asked.  
"Aren't you a litlle small to be the legendary hero?" she called back.  
"You haven't seen me in my older form" Link stated putting his hands on his hips. The girl looked oddly at him  
"What?"   
"Never mind. I was sent here to vanquish you!" he got into battle stance and drew his sword.  
"Oh really? and do I look scared?" she grinned. Small white fangs showing from behind her violet lips.  
"You will be!" he charged at her but came to a sudden halt when somthing wrapped around his legs. he dropped his sword in fright and looked down. black roots from the trees were wrapping around him, imobilising him.  
"OI! no fair!" he called.  
"Neither is your barging in here to kill me!" she snapped back. "I'm invincable in here! you haven't been doing your homework" she grinned, gesturing towards her self and the roots carried Link over to her. She looked him right in the eye.   
"Come back when your older" she kissed him softly on the forehead and the roots flung him out of the forest. Navi flying off not too far behind.  
~*~  
Link landed with a rather hard Thump.  
Navi quickly flew down beside him *LINK!* she called as she flew right up to his face.  
"Ungh.." Link groaned as he sat up and craddled his head, "Ow..." he felt the back of his head and winced slightly. Drawing his hand back quickly, he found blood on his fingers.  
"Damnit!" he cursed as he rose to his feet, stumbling slightly.  
*Link! sit back down* Navi stated, *You've got a nasty head injury*  
"I'm fine" he stated back, rubbing his head again. He pulled out his ocarina and called Epona.  
*Now what are you doing?*  
"She told me to come back when I'm older, so i will!" he stated as he got up onto Epona and rode off towards Guardia Castle.  
~*~  
Well, this is my first Zelda Fic i've ever writen. I hope it pleases you.  
Please review. Im open to suggestions, pointers, compliments, or even a few flames. Anything that will help me better this story. Cheers! 


End file.
